violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Violetta Wiki:User rights promotions/Administrators
=Administrators= What is an administrator? Administrators are users who run and maintain the wiki. They have the right to block other users, lock pages, edit the wiki interface, delete pages, comments, etc., edit MediaWiki pages, edit all pages, comments, etc., highlight threads, and have access to certain special pages. Administrators must also inforce the wiki rules and act upon all violations. In addition, administrators also help make the wiki a better place and help it grow. Requirements *Any applying users should have over one hundred and fifty (150) article edits. *We prefer for you to have been a member of the wiki for at least three weeks. *We prefer for you to have some admin experience on other wikis. *You cannot have been blocked on the wiki ever. Expectations Administrators are expected to... *Come on the wiki at least four times a week. *Work cooperatively with others. *Be as nice and polite as possible to all users. *Keep the rest of the admin team notified about anything important on the wiki. *Help out around the wiki frequently (monitor pages, edit, help users, etc.) and attend admin meetings. Applying for an administrator When the wiki is looking for an administrator, it will be posted at the top of this page. When the wiki is not looking for an administrator, you cannot apply to be one. You will have to wait for our two month concensus. Every two months, the wiki will have a community discussion regarding the rules, layouts, and admins on the wiki to make sure everything is running smoothly and is in everyone's favor. If the community votes that we need another admin or need to replace one, admin applications will be accepted. OR if you feel that you or another user is a user who deserves to be admin and applications are not being accepted at that time, you may bring up the matter on the wiki improvements board. Follow the procedure below to apply for an administrator position. 'Procedure' *Add your name under, current applicants. *Fill out the application form below. *Answer the given questions. *Send it all to the admins . *After applications and questions are recieved, they will be posted on this page 'Application' Name: Tell us your username. Introduction: Give a short introduction about yourself as a person and a user. Work ethic: Give an explanation about how you work, how well you work with others, and what your working style is. Specialties/Skills: Give an explanation about any skills you have that may help you as an admin. Weaknesses: Give an explanation about any weaknesses you posses that may affect you as an admin. Experience: List any experience you have on any other wiki. Please tell what other wikis you have rights on and other wikis you edit often. Make sure to tell your position if you have rights. Recommendations: Please give any recommendations from other users. We ask you to ask users who may know a lot about you and your working style to write up a recommendation about you, telling why they think you'd make a good admin. We prefer these users to be users you have worked with on wikis before. Please give at least one recommendation and at most, six. Other: Any additional information you would like us to know goes here. 'Questions' #What do you think being an admin means? #How often do you come on wikia? #Would you be willing to make any sacrifices for the wiki? #What ideas do you have for the wiki? What skills of yours would you use as an admin and how would you use them? #What do you believe are the three most important qualities of an administrator? #What sets you apart from other candidates and makes you the ideal candidate for this position? #What key principles do you think are important when resolving conflicts between users? #What would you do if you feel that another member of the administrative team is not living up to the principles outlined in our policies and your prior responses? #What priorities of yours, if any, would change as a result of becoming an admin? How would those changes translate into your editing activities? #What do you think you would struggle with most if you became a new admin and how would you try to defeat that struggle? #Why would you like to be an admin? Please give detail for all questions. Send your application and questions all together . ---- Applicants Applicants '''cannot '''add their applications. Only admins can. Current Applicants Add your name below to apply. Past Applicants Past applicants will be listed here.